narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus Prime
Prologue: Saṃsāra Nightfall had come and blanketed the area below suggesting sleep and rest. In the sky above the illumination of the moon sought to bathe the lock village below in it's dim embrace. The moon rested in the sky taking over for the sun which had already served it's shift and had moved on after fulfilling it's duties. The sound of silence filled the village below, few of it's inhabitants were awake or active at this time of night. Amid the silence one indivdual stalked and sauntered around the village dressed in all black like the reaper of death himself. Black gloves, black outfit, black hair and shades as dark as the night itself. The glare of his eyes could be seen escaping on each side of his shades as he came to the center of the village and stood still for a moment before placing his hands together in unison before him. Muttering something at a the decibal of a low whipser behind the figure a eerie dark figured slowly emerged from the ground itself, having looked as if it was growing from the depths of the soil itself. This figure possessed a wicked grin, razor sharp teeth and concentric patterned eyes that followed it's iris, purple flames released upon it's summoning. It's mouth was zipped up quickly unfastened as masses of black shadows emerged from it's mouth and fired out into the village in all directions laughing manically, tortured faces writhed in pain engraved onto the shadows which were being released into the village, spreading like the plague itself harming no structures but going directly for the villagers themselves. The one's who were sleeping were taken quietly their souls removed from it's physical container while those who were awake screamed and cried for help i the face of such a silent ambush. Yet all that answered would be the spirits that doggedly pursued the villagers, relentlessly chasing those who ran outside looking to escape or find a place of solace from their would be pursuers, yet were caught and quelled. Bodies numbered in the triple digits laid strawn all out on the ground both outside and within their homes. Now void of their life essence,it was removed from them. Their bodies were left unharmed but the spirtual damage was done. Once having absorbed the souls from the villagers each of the spirtual entities retreated back to the call from the entity whose mouth remained open, he who transported them. Each of them sailing back into the depths of it's open mouth. After it's completion and even thicker silence swept over the area broken only by the breathing and voice of the man dressed in black who remained.... "Trial Run complete. Revelation Begins". He said quietly amongst the stillness of a village void of life. Chapter I: Genesis The Ferris Wheel spun around, over and over. That was the first thing that Shikaniku noticed as he scanned the area. The second thing was that the people were dead. The third thing, well, the third thing was the fact that the hotdogs were somehow in a good condition; Shikaniku knew that hotdog taste too well. With a hot dog in hand, he knelt downwards and looked into a fallen child's eye. The iris was drained of all color, and the eye was empty almost. "What the..." he took another bite of his hotdog and stood up. Turning his head slightly, he spoke: "You find anything?". Approaching the man from behind, the red haired woman sighed. "Nothing..." She replied in a low tone. "It looks the everywhere else.. A bunch of dead bodies..." The placed her right hand on her hip while pushing her luscious red hair behind her left ear. "Whoever did this... They made sure to leave no trance of life... One tragic event indeed." Slightly angered by the sheer number of lifeless bodies, the woman's blur eyes changed from their blue hue to a more malevolent red. "It's disgusting.... A waste of human life....but for what reason." Shikaniku remains silent, allowing it to speak for himself. He had grown accustomed to death. In itself, death was natural, and cruel. As a shinobi, especially one groomed for war, he greeted death with open arms; he had died a few times himself actually, and it was never truly that awful. He couldn't relate to his fiance, a woman who rarely wished to waste human lives, someone who treasured them. However, what he could relate too was her disgust. These lives were wasted. They'd be better of fueling his own power, but instead, they were here on the ground, empty shells of their original self being used as evidence. "Try to calm down.." The woman angrily gashed her glowing red eyes at Shikaniku. "Calm down?" She scoffed. "I'm sorry that I'm not a heartless muscle head like you.... These villagers did not deserve this. To be ruthless killed...and all you can say is calm down? Shikaniku.....there were children here..babies and toddlers, killed for no reason!" The woman clenched her fists while speaking. "How can you be so cold? Is this how you'd feel if I were to die?" "What?" Shikaniku eye brow arches slightly, and his attention is seemingly drawn away from the dead bodies. He takes a few steps towards his fiance, but he remains a distance away. "Would I be this way if you died?" Death was something he had come to know several times, but to him it was a joke, something that could be cheated if one had the proper tools. When someone, especially someone close to him, mentioned anything about dying he took is seriously. It suggested that he couldn't cheat it, and that he was ultimately powerless against death if he allowed them to pass. Shikaniku hated being powerless. "Senjō, you're talking crazy now. You know I would never let you die.." he paused for a brief moment, "But if you did, rest assured that the person responsible would have their head mounted on a spike." Senjō gave the man a puppy dog like face as he spoke to her. Her hands trailed from her excellently curved hips to her flat stomach, resting her hans upon it and sigh. At one point she even tuned out his speech and pondered through her own thoughts. The two had been together for quite some time and had even gotten engaged. Like the young adults they were, the couple on multiple occasions had partook in very sensual activities as they shared a deep connection that the world would know as "love". Without so much a saying another word, she grasped the man's hand and placed it atop her slim belly. Another Visitor Emerges? Shadows twisted and twirled. Mingling with the silence which danced about. A tense evilness thick enough to suffocate all who unawarely traversed beyond the deathly mark. Sometimes, silence told a deeper tale. A emotional story. Animals ignored the great tragedy that which just occured. Indifferent. Uncaring for those who just had their souls reaped. And for what reason?. The forest had been nature's unforgiving guardian of the small patch of humanity who lived in the now vacant village, One filled with mystical properties and legendary rumors. The extremely thick silence was suddenly, yet shortly interrupted. A being appeared from seemingly nothingness. Without a whisper. Calling it human would be a stretch. For only bones formed underneath his porcelain robes. A golem of sorts who lived only as an extension of his lord. A demonic bull skull for a head attached to a tightly compact skeletal body. He towered over the average warrior. With a sword which rested peacefully upon his side. A small squad followed behind it. Moving in unison. They appeared similar to their leader but with normal human skulls. Obviously these creatures belonged in a graveyard. Besides their lord's side, a shadowy figure appeared. An actual human. The agent assigned to follow his lord's investigation. He was dwarfed by Yamada's immense height. But feared not. For he also wore a skeletal mask. However, his body adorned obsidian, skin tight silk. With a black robe to match his appearal. Allowing for free movement. "Shichisama, what are we doing here? This village is of little importance." The agent spoke. "Or so it is thought. The Land of Key's is one filled with spies." A ghostly voice whispered. Rather two mouths mingling to create one message. External eyes for one who lived in the light. As the skeletal demon who walked across scorched earth existed as his face in darkness. "It is one of our greatest nesting grounds for those born with seven faces. Some tales speak that it had been established by the original shichisama himself." He peered downwards. Analyzing the empty village. "Jōmae village possesses strong ties to it's mother. Anything which occurs here is directly involved with us. Search for clues. Anything. Weaponry. Scrolls. Phones. If it's a scenery, pictures or come find me. Stick to the darkness. And should trouble arise, retreat." The agent quickly bowed before flickering. Meanwhile, Yamada's personal group disbanded. Also looking for any clues. Which Yamada followed himself. Yamada entered the ghostly house. His steps instantly silenced. He kneeled before a corpse as his skeletal fingers slowly traced the cold, pale skin. A young women. Dark hair. Red eyes. Yamada recognized her. For she was one of the few with Seven Faces who resided her. A peaceful soul who wanted to bring happiness to the world. The demon peered into her soulless eyes. Almost lost. Until something struck him as odd. "This doesn't make sense." Yamada repeated. An entire village killed in a matter of minutes...Yet each of these corpses lack wounds. He slowly approached a kitchen. Careful. Aiming not to disturb the dead. Nothing is amiss. Everything seems normal. If Yamada had eyes or even skin for that matter, one could see the shocked expression that displayed his inner emotions. This tea is warm.. ----- "Bodies are littered all across the ground and there aint even a mark on them, their skin is as cold as ice and their eyes are devoid of life. We got one helluva a charade game on our hands or some serious shit done went down and no one invited us. I mean damn where was my invitation" Raido Σ said as his eyes ventured over the environment unable to make heads or tails of the situation at hand. "Something don't smell right about this place and it aint the dead bodies either. This is well beyond murder or systematic murder. This is more akin to genocide. Just looking at its cleaniness disgusts me, not a drop of blood anywhere yet these people were released from their attachments to life." Raido said checking the body nearest to him, being the body was dead there was nothing he could gather using the physical sense, but on a spiritual level he sensed empitness among the corpse. "We have dead bodies all over the place yet there is not a single point of struggle anywhere within the village, no building destroyed, no rubble or craters to implement a battle of any kind took place. These people just.. died. No one just just dies like this. This is really fucking with me.. who kills this many people and does it cleanly they couldn't at least savor a battle". Raido said more so disturbed about the lack of struggle than the number of casulities that plagued the village. "Hold on.... I sense the prescenes others in the village.. survivors?? or maybe other people investigating. Raido uttered looking into the direction where he could feel the others. You don't mind me conducting a little scavenger hunt for clues around here do you?? you don't care, well then aren't you nice stay put and ill be back . Raido said to the corpse he ws standin over speaking outloud as he not only talked to corpse but answered his own questions. "I didn't find anything giving off even the slightest clue of who this could be but something in gut tells me someone seriously fucked up did this. Even I don't kill this many people and my name is the fucking midnight massacre". Raido said fuming at the scene of quiet chaos that was spewn out around the Jomae village. Looking around he saw the movement of others but saw no reason to get involved with them or even bother. "Honestly I don't think there is anything more I can do here to help out or discover... mine as well split and see what else I can dig out". "Damn it I don't even know where to begin with this shit, its too early in the fucking morning for this. Raido sighed greatly as the more as he looked for clues the more this began to feel like work that was never gonna get done. Wait... maybe that's it maybe I am thinking to hard about thsi rather than smarter.. Think smarter not hared Raido.. think smarter". Raido repeated to himself in a mantra type of state as hee attempted to resume his investigations. Yamada observed from thick darkness. Peering towards a new presence traversing a shadow filled alley. This stillness is suffocating. An ironic statement indeed. His sensitive horns picked up a faint residual aura. Something unlike before. Whoever you are...I can feel your darkness. Akin to his own abysmal resevoir. For Yamada existed as an external case. A method for Zenjou to live within darkness without corrupting his inner light. There's someone over there. Yamada's silent footsteps mixed with night's whispers. Creating a horrific harmony. What is he doing here? I've never seen him before. And I cannot recognize his chakra's origin... Yamada grasped the handle of his porcelain blade. A sword which treated steel as warmed butter. No...I have to approach this differently. Yamada's skeletal fingers formed a seal. Bones emerged behind Raido. Piercing through the earth; They interlocked with bones growing from the surrounding houses. Crafting a massive gate formation. It continued spreading until both houses had been locked together. Completely blocking Raido's view of outside. Suddenly, this osteo-defense started morphing. It's surface almost appearing liquid. A hand emerged. Follow by an arm. Ripples continuously shifting outwards. Until a skeletal being stood in Raido's presence. Behind him stood five warriors who had a similar presence. However, they possessed human skulls. Opposing Yamada's bull skull. His gate solidified once more. "Hello stranger." Yamada spoke with utter darkness. Upon closer inspection one easily saw their empty skeletons. Creatures of pure bone. "What is your business here?" The dramatic entrance was ruined byt such an anti-climatic and dull choice of words, his expectation for the person before him had already plummited as quick as he came, however he still had to give credit where it was due. Breaking the silence that now flooded the air after the question was a series of claps which all originated from the gloved hands of the fallen buddha. "That's quite the theatrical entrance for someone who seeks to ask me a trival question. Far as my business here, well whats understood doesn't need to be explained, you saw me investigating the area and bodies. I am sure a detective like you doesn't need a clue to see my business here. So nnless you got some information for me about what the hell happened to this village then keep it pushing, but I do hope that your disappearing act is as grand as your opening scene". Raido said adjusting his shades as they landed gently on the bridge of his nose. He stated his case but kept his words cryptic, the strangers approach was more than a trivial question, otherwise such a entrance would not be needed. Speaking of this stranger, the intent and choice of approach was clearly designed to convey rather than ask a simple question and be done. In his mind he lusted over shredding the man before him and bathing in his blood, a carnal craving that followed him from his child hood as a member of the Devils Playground to the very man he had become. However a cooler head would prevail this situation and sinc ehe still lacked intel on the current situation he needed to act accordingly to his needs rather than his wants.. Chapter II: Ekāyana-Magga "Well ladies and, and... spirit. I don't think I need to tell you how well that trial run went, went smoothly, no damage, no fighting, and most importantly no extra hard work". Raido said fixing his shades of on his face. I'm sure by now someone noticed the.... "peace" and quiet that overtook the village". He went on to say looking at the hologram of his peers and the eyes of his spirit guide. "Trust me Raido they noticed, but I must say even I am impressed at the speed and efficieny at which you accomplished your goal, not a moment was wasted and just like you predicted, days later the incident was discovered. People are on the move and an old face has even shown themselves after being secluded for years, I think you know them as your left behind self." Ouka Yamanaka said via Telepathy. Her range for telepathy via Magic Lantern Body Technique done by the chakra being converted into thought waves. "The haste at which you are moving is impeccable Raido, but even know with such a grand scheme must you be as passively comedic? People will seek to do deeper investigations on this and soon start looking to track you down and end our plan while it is still in it's infantile stages." Yama lamented at Raido's usual lack of concern and urgency. For years this approach seemed to work for Raido, but he thought under such pressing issues Raido would work and act with more haste. "Yama, Yama, Baby, bubula, relax, you think I am dumb enough to go around and keep doing the same thing and leave a trail behind that leads directly to where we are?? No, no and hell no. See you gotta stir up the waters to bring out the fish. Anger and emotion are strategically counterproductive. You must always stay calm and objective. But if you can make your enemies angry while staying calm yourself, you gain a decided advantage. Put your enemies off-balance: Let them mobilize and gather up we will force them to thin out and deal with separated, iolsated yet intertwined incident and trust me they can not afford to ignore it otherwise it would ruin relations among the villages and then it will be something far worse than me running around here". Raido said as he pointed to the space behind him where six bodies laid on the ground. Each body wore a different headband from a different village which told Yama and Ouka everything about what Raido was planning. "You gotta give them something to look at and let their mind wonder and do some problem solving, and then just when they think they have all the answers: You change the question". Raido said looking back and forth among his peers as they nodded in a state of approval. The air around Raido changed as he knew to keep his chakra low to avoid the long range sensors for the moment until he was ready to give away his position. "Now Ouka baby!!!! this is where that beautiful sound mind of yours come into play and you already know exactly what your mission is so go have fun and save me some". Raido said with a slick smile as Ouka nearly cracked a smile back through her hologram projection. If you run into anything you know what to do. "The human mind despite it's sapience is more likely to see what's happening in front of it, but still look for something deeper to figure it out, it plays to the superego aspect of the human mind which relishes and thrives off of being seen as smart and intelligent among their peers. It gives them the belief they are in control. However it can easily overcompensate and begin to look in all directions but right in front of them. The best place to hide something is in plain sight". Raido ended grinning. His eyes met Ouka's and she read his mind knowing exactly what she was entailed to do. Her mission was simple in application but it made all the difference in the world. "You have 35 minutes after that I will reverse summon yo using the Animal Path and we meet back here". Raido said right before his image faded out. After releasing the jutsu Ouka stood amazed at the strategic approach Raido was employing among this plan, she originally introduced to this him and he did the rest, the man's mind worked with a surgerical precision. Though not as powerful as her's he possessed endless combat experience which she learned from him after their long conversation. The spirit guide was an added bonus and offered at plethora of knowledge on the world that she was gaining access too. "Alright them my missions parameters are set, move with extreme prejudice and let no one escape my mind or sight. Revelations is nigh. Ouka said within her powerful and deadly mind, as she set out from the cave she was meditating in nearby an unnamed small village and set out to play her part. Chapter III: Indriya Travelling solo and alone among the plentiful dusty roads Ouka found herself truely amused by upcoming events, the plethora of knowledge that had been given to her of humanities's constant cycle of life and death war. "Humans for all their sapience lived in a rinse lather repeat world, yet their knowledge on the natural order was limited. We have stunted our own growth, we have become a cell that simply divides and destroys, humanity is no longer a virsu that seeks to spread and destroy, it has evolved into a cancer, looking to spread and smear it's corrupt values and hatred upon. Much like any cancer all it takes is one to spread and ruin the rest. Simply picking at the infected spots will not suffice". Ouka said outloud to no one in particular. Her thoughts became words loud enough for her to hear as if there was anther voice speaking into her ear. "To truly kill the cancer we must strike at it's source and with the Dark Slayer and his ghastly friend we have found that source. We are saving this world from itself and its own destructive urges. This power of knowledge humanity was given has lon since been abused evenmore than the chakra itself. To reverse the stunted growth and ingrown infections, changes much be made to abate this lack of evolution mankind had missed out on over the generations. Greed, ego, power, deceit and other contributing factors led to the demise of true growth and instead only helped to fester an opening wound which grew larger and larger". Ouka said as she walked in and took in the scenary that unfolded before her. Half naked women prodding around at the whims of men enflaming their lust and the men in drunken stupor's happily prancing about behind the women happy to dwell within moment of their sin adding to ther karmic actions. Gambling, prostitution, whores, hoes, the area was a nestin ground for activity which added to ther karmic sin and what help humanity back. They acted as animals in heat falling prety to the most basic of instincts. "Yet these people see themselves as evolved creatures of higher intellect, yet fall prey to their animal instincts so frugally and-" Ouka was cut off by a half dressed drunken man who licked his lips and stood directly in front of her. Damn hic- girl you looking good as shit - hic, I didn't know you worked at one of the brothels, looking as fine as you do. Whatddya say we get some sake , get a room- hic and you show me what that mouth do and what that nice tanned fit body of yours can really do. He said with a blazing look of lust on his face. This tanned white hair woman had a body made from god to him, chisled muscles well toned midsection and hips he could barely see around, however his eyes were focused on her lips and that warm wet space that occupied between her legs. In his mind he was well on his way there. "Well you like what you see why don't we go somewhere and show me something id like to see". Ouka said knowing exactly how her choice outfit affected men, it induced the chemical of pleasure and dumped that dopemine into their mind affecting their pleasure centers. Not even ten minutes in and she already had herfirst victim. She touched his hand and using her abilities to perform a mental pickpocket she could see exactly where his thoughts were.. lust and liquor ran amok in the man's mind. Something she could use for her portion of the mission. Enslaving the man's mind would be relatively easy, using his thought waves and thoses of others she could easily spread her hallcinations among them using he clan techniques. "You just get me to your room and ill show you exactly what kind of night your in for". Ouka smiled lustfully at the man as upon contact his mind was already subjected to hers and from there she would get her operation underway. Allowing him to lead the way she noticed more of the same everywhere, the town war truly lively with sin and activity. Yet not one mind around here could even fathom what demented nightmare they were truly in for once Ouka got into a place she could start her work. Going into one of the inn's which had nicely decorated interior and orantes designed all over she was led upstair by the man she has recently met, he was all to eager to get upstairs. Walkin further down they hall they stopped to a room listed as 320, after fumbling with the keys the man opened the door and literally sauntered toward the bed removing his shirt and pants and under garments. He laid on the bed before her as naked as the day he was born. "Now why don't you shake your ass for me a bit and come sip some of this sake I have, and from there we can start our night. I hope you like it rough because I will blow your mind". The man said slowly rubbing and coddling his gentials. Ouka closed the door behind her and upon hearing the last sentence he uttered, blow your mind, she laughed knowing that he had no idea just what mind blow he was about to become apart of. She turned around and used her Mind Body Disturbance Technique to take root of the man's mind and utter one word into this thoughts that she know controlled.. the man froze up slighty and landed face first one the pillow no movement not thoughts. His mind was subjected to Ouka and it became a sponge she could mold. Clapping her hands together she used Barrier: Canopy Method Formation which sent out a massive barrier starting her location and spread out from her room to the entire inn and soon spread more and more around the entire quarters. Thankfully this town was not a small village which would have made this technique increasingly harder. The barrier showed her the locations of everyone within the town via their thought waves which she could connect herself to and using herself as a conduit she could spread her nightmarish hallcinations around, causing a town wide dementia and panic. Degenerating their minds to it was mere slush and the towns people but were mere husks ready to be controlled or turned on each other based on her whim. Now. Ouka said as having used her barrier to seek out the people and their thought waves she used her Yamanaka Clan Telepathy to spread her psychic influence and increase her range, releasing demented nightmares from her own mind in theirs, the same one's that use to haunt her were not released into the minds connected with her. Ouka set the dementia to affect their Cerebrum which is responsible for It functions as the center of sensory perception, memory, thoughts and judgement. Emotions, hearing, vision, personality as well. This was increased by the druken stupor which would enhance the nightmares more and increase the degeneration process of their mind. Corroding it and making it more suspect to Ouka, within moments screams rang from outside as people were in absolute panic and hysteria from things that were inplanted into their mind by her techniques, far beyond a simple genjutsu to use chakra to trick the mind into believing these illusion via controlled chakra flow, these hallcinations were constructed from their own mind and it actively sought consume them. Soon those screams turned to bloodcurdling screams and panic as blood was being shed and people wwre lashing out and attacking each other in the induced dementia, marital law had broken out and the town would soon appear to be large massacre as blood would fill the streets as did the sin. The metallic scent of blood was already ripe in the air as people were running around in horders looking to kill, hide or lash out at anything that approached them. As minutes passed Ouka walked to the window to see her work, she could feel the power she gained over each of them as she even saw people beginning to attempt to eat and consume other people, the dementia and corrosion had already started taking it's toll as other started to mutilate themselves in hopes of abating some of the fearsome images that grabbed their mind. The man on the bed behind her rose himself slowly from the sheets of the bed that once imprisoned him and he walked behind Ouka who turned to see him. "Now that just leaves you get dressed I have on more thing for you to do, Ouka said as the man walked over and rapidly began to get dressed. Her last course of action before leaving would be to erase the memories and implant new ones from the moment he met her and simply draft, and recreate them using the faces and body of females she had seen from before. She made careful to not use anyone from the town, but using face and bodies she remembered from different moments of life and then once the nightmares took and the woman attacked him, to which he defended himself, even while driven mad by the nightmares he would run and seek safety and help from the outside before succumbing to the madness himself. Ouka touched the man's mind and began to use her lethal combination of Mind Body Memory Annexation & Mind Body Psionic Blade Dance she would implant these thoughts and suggestive actions into his mind. He would become the bait and marker for her to spread the corrosion mentally to a person who attempted to access the man's mind mentally to investigate. Her years under Danzo's corrupted way of doing things were paying off and someone was in for a nasty treat upong connecting with the mans fractured mental psych. Kicking him back on the bed and knowing she only had a matter of time before he woke up and before Raido was to summon her back to their makeshift hideout for the time being. Within moments smoke came underneath her feet and she was summoned the smoek abating slowly. Not a moment afterward the man jerked to life and started fighting the women who he believed was truly infront of him and he killed her despite her mad frenzy, he rose soon suffering from the same nightmares and ran outside where he saw a scene that looked like hell rose on earth and heaven no loner existed. Bodies, blood, bones and were thrown all about, people running buldings on fire, people mutiliating themselves and others, cannabilism and even suicide. In a fit of frenzy and hysteria the man ran for all his life was worth, the drunken stupor made him wobble while running while in his mind those crafted nightmares plagued him as well after him, looking to consume him and take him. The smoke rose from the ground as Ouka was summoned in the cave like dwelling were Raido and Yama stook cloaked by the darkness as they looked to Oukato see her response. "Mission complete everything went successful even down to the smallest interger". Ouka said smiling in the darkness as she sat down on one of the rock formations. "Even made it seem like one of them got away just like you said for the shock value". She finished off tightening her ponytail and tossing it back. "Not a moment too late. now it's time to hit the scene and check the news". Another Raido X}} stepped from the darkness and stood next to Raido X before looking at his originator and stepping off into the light. It was time to make the show of face value. The next phase of the plan would be simply yet if he played his cards right he would reap the benefits bound to come to him. Chapter IV: Nibbidā "The guess ill be taking a nice sunday stroll and see what this town has to offer. I smell good food, I see some beautiful women, I see wonderful sights. Man and just why didn't I ever get the idea to move here". Raido said inhaling as the air and aroma passed through his nose. The smell of towns well known meal waffled through the air and like a man possessed Raido followed his nose. [[Category:Role-Play